Bản mẫu:Didyouknow
...rằng Moogle là nhân vật Final Fantasy duy nhất xuất hiện trong mọi phiên bản Kingdom Hearts? ...rằng cái tên Kurt Zisa được đặt theo Kurt Zisa of Medford, New York, người đã chiến thắng cuộc thi Square's "KINGDOM HEARTS: Name-In-Game"? ...rằng trang phục của Sora, kể cả kích cỡ của đôi bàn tay và chân đều được dựa theo Mickey Mouse? ...rằng cái tên của khu vực "Seat of War" trong Keyblade Graveyard được sử dụng trong chiến tranh để chỉ các khu vực xung đột? ...rằng Mickey Mouse được lên kế hoạch làm nhân vật chính cho Kingdom Hearts? ...rằng Kingdom Hearts II được đánh giá ở mức E+10 vì có cảnh Barbossa sử dụng nước uống có cồn từ bình rượu của hắn? ...rằng có một truyền thống việc các nhân vật Final Fantasy xuất hiện trong Olympus Coliseum, chẳng hạn Cloud trong Kingdom Hearts và Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Auron trong Kingdom Hearts II, và Zack trong Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep? ...rằng Dr. Jumba là nhân vật duy nhất có bốn con mắt? ...rằng con số mười ba (13) là một con số định kỳ trong serie Kingdom Hearts đã xuất hiện trong một số trường hợp? ...rằng người lồng tiếng cho Axel cũng là người lồng tiếng cho Reno trong Final Fantasy VII với nhiều thứ tiếng? ...rằng các thành viên Organization XIII trong Castle Oblivion cũng xuất hiện ở Jiminy Journal trong Kingdom Hearts II dù cho Sora đã không còn trí nhớ gì về họ và chưa từng gặp một trong số họ? ...rằng theo như Nomura thì bản thiết kế Dark Thorn được dựa theo Ifrit, đặc biệt là trong phiên bản Final Fantasy X? ...rằng Deep Jungle không xuất hiện trong phiên bản Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, nhưng lại xuất hiện trong kịch bản ban đầu? ...rằng Master Eraqus là một phép đảo chữ của Square, mà ở đây là Square-Enix, tác giả của serie Final Fantasy và Kingdom Hearts? ...rằng có một biểu tượng Mickey ẩn được đặt trên đỉnh của biểu tượng xuất hiện phía trên lối thoát của Traverse Town? ...rằng khu vực Gummi Hangar trong Disney Castle, có một biểu tượng Mickey ẩn trên những bánh răng? ...rằng Halloween Town có nhiều điểm thực tế và hoa văn chi tiết hơn bởi vì nó dựa trên ảnh tĩnh hơn là động? ...rằng trong lần kỉ niệm 20 năm phát hành Final Fantasy cho hệ máy PSP, có một đứa trẻ trong một hang động ngẫu nhiên Whisperwind Core khá giống Sora bằng câu nói "I've been having these weird thoughts lately... like... how did I get to this place!?" ...rằng Sora là nhân vật đầu tiên mang được ba Keyblade một lúc? ...rằng Pride Lands được thiết kế là một thế giới có thể tham gia được trong phiên bản đầu tiên Kingdom Hearts, nhưng phần mềm của trò chơi này đã gặp rắc rối trong việc điều khiển nhân vật? ...rằng dựa theo Santa Claus, Riku nói Sora rằng không hề có sự tồn tại của Santa Claus? ...rằng Riku là nhân vật duy nhất trong thế giới Kingdom Hearts gọi Vua Mickey bằng cái tên của ông ta theo như ông ấy yêu cầu? ...rằng trong Where Nothing Gathers, Vexen là người có vị trí thấp nhất trong mười ba chỗ ngồi? ...rằng dựa theo Tetsuya Nomura, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories từng được gọi với cái tên Kingdom Hearts: Lost Memories? ...rằng vũ khí của Luxord Finest Fantasy 13 (gọi là Ultimate Illusion 13 trong tiếng Nhật) là một cách quảng cáo cho tựa game của Square-Enix Final Fantasy XIII? ...rằng trong tiếng Nhật, Reverse và Rebirth là những từ đồng âm? ...rằng một phần trong cái tên của Kairi ("Kai") mang ý nghĩa trong tiếng Nhật để ám chỉ "biển" (海), và cả cái tên của cô ấy là để từ đồng âm của chữ "hải lý" (海里 or 浬)? ...rằng Xemnas là thành viên đầu tiên và cũng là cuối cùng bị đánh bại Organization? ...rằng Bahamut từng được lên kế hoạch là ultimate boss trong Kingdom Hearts? ...rằng trong Kingdom Hearts, nếu bạn hoàn thành cốt truyện của Deep Jungle trước Wonderland, thì trong một hoạt cảnh tại Hollow Bastion, Snow White sẽ xuất hiện thay vì Alice? ...rằng cái tên Moogle trong tiếng Nhật, Mōguri (モーグリ), là một thuật chơi chữ trong tiếng Nhật của từ mogura (nốt ruồi) và kōmori (dơi)? ...rằng Hades và Captain Hook là những boss duy nhất của Disney trong Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories có thể sử dụng tuyệt chiêu? ...rằng Luxord không xuất hiện trong Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, mặc dù hắn ta sử dụng lá bài và trò chơi của hắn cũng dựa trên những lá bài? ...rằng Dissidia Final Fantasy vốn được lên kế hoạch cho dòng Kingdom Hearts, nhưng Disney lại không hề muốn các nhân vật của họ chiến đấu lẫn nhau? ...rằng Auron là nhân vật đầu tiên từ chối bởi Sora để trở thành một thành viên trong nhóm? ...rằng Magnum Loader được dựa trên Magna Roader trong Final Fantasy VI, và đồng thời được cũng mang cùng phiên âm kana (マグナローダー, Maguna Rōdā)? ...rằng phần giới thiệu Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days của Gamespot, họ nhầm lẫn Xaldin bằng Z'aldin bởi vì cách phát âm của nó? ...rằng trong ''Kingdom Hearts II, Gullwings đã từng theo phe Maleficent? ...rằng một vài món trang bị, như Ribbon và Ultima Weapon, đều có nguồn gốc từ dòng game Final Fantasy? ...rằng Yen Sid là một phép đảo ngữ của từ Disney? ...rằng Tetsuya Nomura đã từng lên kế hoạch cho 358 Mission trong Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, nhưng kết quả cuối cùng chỉ còn lại là chín mươi ba? ...rằng mặc dù Neverland được công bố trên trang scan sớm nhất cho Kingdom Hearts coded, nó lại không hề xuất hiện trong kế hoạch cuối cùng? ...rằng vũ khí chính ban đầu là một cái máy cưa thay vì là Keyblade như hiện tại? ...rằng trong manga Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Larxene được thấy là đang đọc một cuốn sách của một tác giả không nổi tiếng người pháp với tựa là Marquis De Sade, mang ý nghĩa là kẻ cuồng bạo? ...rằng hoa văn trên áo khoách của Roxas tượng trưng cho ánh sáng và bóng tối? ...rằng Auron là nhân vật đầu tiên của Final Fantasy được tham gia vào nhóm của Sora? ...rằng mỗi lần Goofy thay đổi thành động vật, cậu ấy đều biến thành một loại rùa? ...rằng Monstro là một "world" duy nhất đôi lúc biến mất khi du hành? ...rằng Axel và Demyx là những nhân vật duy nhất trong thế giới Kingdom Hearts từng chửi thề? ...rằng phiên âm kana của Hercules được dựa theo tên gốc của anh ấy trong tiếng Hy Lạp, '''Heracles? ...rằng Xigbar là nhân vật yêu thích của Tetsuya Nomura trong Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days ở chế độ multi? ...rằng Marluxia ban đầu dự định sẽ là một nhân vật nữ? ...rằng đa số vũ khí của Demyx đều liên quan đến âm nhạc hoặc rock & roll? ...rằng trong Kingdom Hearts II, Atlantica là nơi duy nhất không có bất kì một hòm đồ nào? ...rằng Olympus Coliseum cho tới hiện tại là nơi duy nhất của Disney có sự hiện diện một vài nhân vật trong Final Fantasy? ...rằng trong 100 Acre Wood, lệnh Attack được thay đổi bằng Hit để giảm bớt tính bạo lực? ...rằng gần như toàn bộ vũ khí của Luxord trong Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days đều được đặt tên theo những quân bài trong bộ bài Tarot, thuộc bộ chính? ...rằng Xemnas là thành viên duy nhất của Organization XIII có danh hiệu không thể giải nghĩa được trong tiếng Anh? ...rằng Roxas tham gia các nhiệm vụ với Xion nhiều hơn các thành viên khác trong Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days? ...rằng Lexaeus và Ansem (Heartless của Xehanort) cùng sử dụng một tuyệt chiêu trùng tên là "Rockshatter" trong Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (không phải trong Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories)? ...rằng trong bản trailer beta của Kingdom Hearts, Sora được xem là người đã mở Keyhole của Destiny Islands, và cậu ta là người phải được cứu, không phải là Kairi? ...rằng Kingdom Hearts 3D là tựa game không có sự xuất hiện của Olympus Coliseum? ...rằng trong Another side, Another story dive, khi Roxas chạy trên Memory's Skyscraper sau khi đã ném Oblivion cho Riku, có thể thấy Roxas lúc đó đang cầm cả Oathkeeper VÀ Kingdom Key? Category:Utility templates